Winning
by HPpercygirl
Summary: After TLO: Percy and Annabeth haven't acted on their feelings for each other - but they still feel them. A little sparring brings them to the surface. One-shot?


**Author note:**

**This is my first Percy Jackson FF. I've wanted to write one for a long time, and when I got the idea I quickly wrote it down. It's a Percabeth one-shot, because Percy and Annabeth are just so cute.**

**Ohh, and I might make this longer than a one-shot? Not sure yet, tell me what you guys think.**

Winning

_Clink! Clash! Clink clink!_

Percy ducked to the side as a sword stabbed past his shoulder. He retaliated with a jab upwards with his own sword, but his opponent was quick. Their swords clinked as they hit, and the demigods both pushed against the other's sword, trying to knock their opponent off balance.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gritted her teeth, shoving her sword to the side with a grunt. "Give up – I've won."

Percy lost his balance and slipped onto the grass. Before Annabeth could finish the battle, though, he had rolled onto his feet and brought his sword up again.

"Not gonna happen, Chase."

Annabeth took this as a challenge and stepped up her game. She sliced her sword through the air, looking for any vulnerable place on Percy. He parried every blow, not giving into her. A smirk was beginning to form on his face as Annabeth started to get frustrated. She world stab with her sword and kick with a leg, hoping for one or both to connect with Percy.

It was no easy match for him, though, he would admit. Annabeth was making him think quickly and cratively, and making him move just as fast as he thought. Both of them were breathing heavily, and it felt like it was two hundred degrees underneath their armor.

Their battle was getting quicker, and their bodies were getting closer. Annabeth kicked out at Percy's shin… and made contact. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, but before Annabeth could do anymore, he had caught her wrists in his hands.

"Drop the sword," he told her, a smirk now on his face. Annabeth, glaring coldly at him, did as she was told. Percy slowly raised his hands to eye level. Annabeth automatically stepped closer to him. He grinned down at her – yes, _down_, he was actually taller than her – and she glared back.

"I won." He stated simply.

Annabeth was silent as she studied him. What was he played at? She wanted him to let go of her; she was enjoying his closeness far too much. She felt his chest move as he caught his breath, and she could feel his heart through their clothes as it slowed to a normal speed. She was definitely much too close to him.

"You won." She said, hoping he'd let her go once she had surrendered.

"Thank you."

Percy no longer cared about winning. He wasn't sure what his goal had been when he had pulled Annabeth close to him, and now he was a bit too distracted to care. He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his as their breathing slowed. He could even hear her breath. He was very close to her… and he didn't know what to do about it.

They were staring at each other. Annabeth tugged half-heartedly at his hold, but gave up. Percy wasn't even smirking anymore. He was staring at the girl in wonder and amazement.

Slowly, he dropped her hands. She looked away once he did; down at her sword. Percy sighed silently, seeing that he had lost his perfect chance to do… something. Annabeth let out a shaky laugh before picking up her sword and turning quickly away from Percy.

She was almost to the edge of the practice arena when Percy made up his mind.

"Annabeth!"

she turned back to him, and he was already running for her.

"Wh-?"

He didn't stop until he was just in front of her. She dropped her sword again in surprise as he slowly, deliberately took one step closer to her. She looked at him, her mouth a surprised O shape. Slowly, he raised his hands to cup her face. Then, he bent his head. Then, he kissed her.

He and Annabeth had only kissed once before, and this was completely different. She responded almost instantly; kissing him back fiercely and reaching up to tangle both hands in his hair. Percy wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her to his height and holding her even closer to him at the same time.

The kiss slowed, and Percy lowered Annabeth back to the ground, keeping a firm but gentle hold on her. She extracted her hands from his hair and clasped them around his neck instead.

"I think it was a tie." She said, smiling breathlessly. Percy nodded. Although now, he _knew_ he had won.


End file.
